dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chakra
centre|600px Chakra *'Nombre': Chakra (샤크라) *'Género: '''K-Pop *'Origen: Corea del Sur *'''Numero de Ex -integrantes: 5 Chicas *'Debut:' 1999 *'Debut Oficial:' 2000 *'Demolición:' 2004 *'Disolución Oficial: '''2006 *'Club de Fans: 'Goddes *'Color Oficial: 'Morado *'Agencia: ' **Cream Records (2000) **Jam Entertainment (2001-2002) **Kiss Entertainment (2003-2006) '''GRUPO DISUELTO ' Carrera Chakra debuto en 1999 como parte del megagroup Bros. en este grupo participaron las lideres Hwangbo y Eani. El grupo finalmente debuto el 26 de febrero del 2000 con la canción Han y lanzaron su primer álbum Come a Come el 2 de marzo capturando inmediatamente la atención y luego promocionaron el segundo sencillo titulado Hey u, el cual también se volvió muy popular. Chakra fue un grupo que se hizo inmediatamente famoso cuando el sistema ídolo entro en recesión. A Finales del 2000 lanzaron un especial de navidad titulado "Chakra's Ringing Gingle Bells" con su primer sencillo Lonely Christmas, ese mismo año prácticamente ganaron todos los premios de grupos novatos del año y varios premios Rokies, entre ellos el Mnet Asian Music Awards y Golden Disk Awards. En 2001 lanzaron su segundo álbum con el primer sencillo End, la canción gano el primer lugar en Live Music Camp y Music Bank, después promocionaron Oh My Boy que también tuvo éxito, después de eso se hizo muy difícil financiar la Compañía debido a una estafa que lamentablemente sufrieron y paso a una nueva compañía llamada Kiss intertaiment en este proceso la líder y miembro de mayor edad Eani decidió abandonar el grupo a finales del 2001, siendo reemplazada por la miembro y nueva lider Hwangbo, quien al principio era la vocalista principal, a principios del 2002 se unió una nueva miembro y voocal principal bona. Ese año el grupo fue puesto como el grupo femenino mas popular del año en Corea superando a otros grupos como Fin.K.l, S.E.S y Baby VOX. En 2002 lanzaron su tercer álbum con el primer sencillo Come Back que también fue popular. El otro sencillo fue The. En 2003 Chakra lanzo su cuarto y ultimo álbum titulado Tomato junto con el primer sencillo From me to you el cual fue muy popular, de este álbum. Hay otros temas famosos como la canción True Love In This World Is A Live y la balada Why Im The Only One. Después de las promociones la miembro Rye Weon decidió dejar el grupo para seguir con su carrera como actriz. Las tres miembros restantes pasaron por actividades realmente llorosas. Durante 2005 se planeaba lanzar un quinto álbum pero debido a las dificultades financieras de la agencia no se pudo lanzar. Desde entonces se retiro Eani y despues se retiro Hwangbo y Bona y la compañia decidió disolver el grupo. Aunque se informo que se realizara un segundo grupo llamado Chakra Nova, se sabe poco sobre la situación actual. Es un grupo muy famoso y una de las preguntas que se hacen muchos es sobre una posible reunión del grupo ya que este grupo fue uno de los primeros grupos junto a S.E.S, Fin.K.L y Baby V.O. X que hicieron famoso el kpop fuera de Corea. Ex-Integrantes center|600px *Hwang Bo 1999-2006: Lider (2001-2006), Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina (2000-2002) *Jung Ryu Won 2000-2004: Vocal y Bailarina *Bona 2002-2006: Vocalista y bailarina *Eun 2000-2005: Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae *Eani 1999-2001 Lider (2000-2001), Vocalista y Bailarina Discografia Premios Galería 20080724-chakra.jpg 1292033338841_f.jpg 20080114175005_261_0.jpg 20110321093508659.jpg Chakra001.jpg chakra1.jpg chakra2.jpg chakra2.gif Videografia MV Bros - WINWIN|WINWIN Bros - Dejavu|Dejavu Chakra - 한 Han Beginning|Beginning Chakra - Hey U|Hey U MV Chakra - Lonely Christmas|Lonely Christmas Chakra - Keut (End)|End MV Chakra - Oh! my boy|Oh! My Boy Chakra - 돌아와 Dorawa Come Back with subs|Come Back Categoría:KGrupos disueltos Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut1999 Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KPop